wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (song)
Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star is a traditional nursery rhyme song that was written by Ann Taylor from the 19th century. The song was first performed in Pop Go The Wiggles. Before this song was recorded, it was sung by Greg in Splish Splash Big Red Boat. Then later, it was rehearsed in Wiggledancing! Live in Concert. Another version of this song was sung by Gillian Eastoe on ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. For the Wiggles and Sam's version, they have added a second verse, before repeating the first. The Wiggles usually do a human pyramid at the end during their "Carols in the Domain" cues, but in 2013, they do a human pyramid after "Curoo Curoo". Song Credits Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller Pop Go the Wiggles! * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Engineered by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist Celebration! * Arranged by: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Caterina Mete, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Pumpkin Face * Arranged by: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Caterina Mete, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Emma! * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes. Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read Lachy! * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Jeff McCormack * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Nursery Rhymes * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Produced by: Anthony Field and Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller The Fairytale of Cinder Emma * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller Wiggle Around Australia * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by: Don Bartley Musicians Pop Go the Wiggles * Vocals: Sam Moran * Guitar: Anthony Field, Murray Cook * Bass Guitar: Chris Lupton * Strings: Angela Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay Maria Lindsay * Piano: Jeff Fatt Celebration! * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Instruments: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field Pumpkin Face * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Instruments: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Angela Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Chris Lupton Emma! * Instruments: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, George Tseros The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals: Simon Pryce Lachy! * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Nursery Rhymes * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie The Fairytale of Cinder Emma * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Six-String Banjo: Anthony Field * Drums: Steve Pace * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie Wiggle Around Australia * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Michael McFadden Lyrics Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star How I wonder what you are. When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle all the night. Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are Episode Performances *A Wiggly Concert *Twinkle, Twinkle! (LIVE) *Taba Naba *Tasty Science *The Mango Walk *Lounge Room Symphony *Simon Says *Apples and Bananas * The Laughing Doctor * Twinkle Twinkle * Twinkling Star * Rock And Roll Preschool * Fly Through the Sky * Pigtail Polka * Beaky Can't Sing! * Lachy's Bunny Caller * Hip Hop With Emma Trivia *This was a bonus music clip on the DVD release of Taking Off!. * Dominic Lindsay isn't credited in the Pop Go The Wiggles! DVD version of the song credits. * The song is adapted from Ah! Vous dirai-je, maman. * The Wiggles' version for this song usually plays in D, but in the Celebration! version, the chord plays in C. Gallery GillianEastoe-Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Gillian Eastoe singing the song on "ABC for Kids" concert video Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-KindergartenTextTypes.jpg|Kindergarten Text Types GregSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Greg singing this song on "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-DANCELive.png|DANCE live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Prologue.png|Anthony in original 2006 live prologue Stars.jpg|The stars Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.png|Original 2006 live performance SamSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Sam singing this song TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Non-live version Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2007Live.jpg|2007 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|Carols in the Domain File:Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-UKLive.jpg|UK live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in 2008 live prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2008Live.jpg|2008 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2008).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2008) Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2009Live.jpg|2009 live (Big Big Show in the Round) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2009).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2009) TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010Prologue.jpg|Sam in 2010 prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|Wiggly Circus live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-BreakfastTelevision.jpg|Breakfast television peformance CaptainFeatherswordSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing this song Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2010Live.jpg|2010 live (Greatest Hits in the Round) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2010).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2010) BlathnaidConroy-MurphySingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy singing the song Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Sam in Australia Day concert prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2011Live.jpg|Australia Day live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-UkuleleBaby!Concert.jpg|Ukulele Baby! concert Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-December2011Live.jpg|December 2011 live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Emma in 2012 live prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2012Live.jpg|2012 live Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-IrelandLive.jpg|Live in Ireland RingoSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Ringo singing this song EmmaWatkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Emma singing this song MurrayPlayingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Murray playing this song on Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-TheMorningShow.jpg|The Morning Show SimoninTrainingSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Simon in Training singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2012ChristmasLive.jpg|Christmas Celebration Tour peformance Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-CarolsintheDomain(2012).jpg|Carols in the Domain (2012) Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon in 2013 prologue Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013.png|2013 version SimonSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Simon singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-HydeParkConcert.jpg|Hyde Park concert Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013LivePrologue.jpg|2013 live prologue Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013Live.jpg|2013 live Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-Wigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song in Wigglehouse Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-Google.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song on Google WagsSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Wags singing this song in "Pumpkin Face" LachySingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Lachy singing this song on "The Morning Show" TheWigglesandAlfieBoeSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Alfie Boe singing this song on Saturday Cafe Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TheWigglesandLeeHawkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Lee Hawkins singing this song on Wall Street Journal Live LeeHawkinsSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Lee Hawkins singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-YummyMummyClub.jpg|Yummy Mummy Club EmmaSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Emma singing this song on BT Vancouver Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-DaddyBlogger.jpg|Daddy Blogger TheWigglesandJoeyFatoneSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles and Joey Fatone singing this song Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013iTunesLive.jpg|2013 iTunes Live TheWigglesSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|The Wiggles singing this song to Celine Dion's children Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live (Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour) Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-HotPotatoStudios.jpg|Hot Potato Studios Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2015Live.jpg|Twinkle, twinkle little star 2015 live 14379761_10102069420401910_7073657197931831525_o.jpg|2016 live Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Emma! songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Solo Songs Category:CinderEmma! Fairytale songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Lachy! songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy Songs Category:Caterina Mete Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Duet songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Rock and Roll Preschool songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes